The present invention relates to a method for controlling a door lock of a home network system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a door lock of a home network system, whereby release information that can be used for unlocking or locking a door lock within a limited period of time by a temporary user who enters a house or an office is generated and controlled.
In general, a digital door lock is installed in a house or an office to allow locking/unlocking of a door in response to digital signals that are selectively generated by a inside person of the house or office after identifying an outside visitor.
Alternatively, such a digital door lock is locked/unlocked by password, fingerprint verification, or contact or proximity of an electronic key, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) card, a bus card, etc, which are inputted from the outside. By the way, the conventional digital door lock is independently operated without interrelation with a wireless communication system, such as a home network, and locking of the conventional digital door lock is released by its own independent processing. That is, in the conventional digital door lock, when a user inputs a password using a button input unit provided in the digital door lock or lets an electronic key, such as a radio frequency (RF) card, etc., to be close to the digital door lock, a controller provided in the digital door lock determines whether the input password is identical to a password stored in the digital door lock, or whether an identification (ID) of the electronic key is one of IDs that have been already stored in the digital door lock, and thus the door is opened/closed based on the determination.
In the conventional digital door lock, a code for authorizing locking/unlocking, for example, a password or an ID of the electronic key is stored in a memory provided in the digital door lock. Thus, the code has to be notified in advance to a temporary user who visits a house or an office temporarily for a limited time, as well as any new person who the original user authorizes to use the house or office, such that the password could be revealed to an unauthorized user and there is an inconvenience that the user has to change the password periodically.